


Merry Christmas

by casesandcapitals



Series: Dom!Gee [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Panic Attacks, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard gets Frank a Christmas present and it doesn't turn out quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

"Do you want your Christmas present before or after the party?"  
Frank purses his lips and thinks about it.  
"After."  
"You sure?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. I've never known Frank to be that patient.  
"Absolutely," he nods.  
"Alright."

He insists on picking out my clothes.  
"You always wear the weirdest shirts, Gerard," he tells me, scoffing as he rifles through the rack of dress shirts in the closet.  
"I thought you liked my weird shirts," I say, putting on a hurt tone.  
He turns halfway to roll his eyes at me. "Yeah, back when I thought they were charmingly bizarre."  
"You don't think I'm charmingly bizarre anymore?"  
"Of course I do, but this-" He stops, pulling a light blue shirt from the rack. "Gee, this shirt has rubber duckies on it."  
"Don't you make fun of my duckies," I tell him, frowning.  
"So _weird_ ," he laughs.

Once we're both dressed and presentable, him in black slacks, a white button-up and feux leather jacket and me in a black suit with a dark red tie, we finally head out the door.  
Frank watches the city lights go by as we speed down the highway.  
"Is this a play party?" he asks casually, still facing the window.  
"Frank, if this was a play party, I would have told you weeks ago."  
"Just double checking."  
"Since when do you double check on me?" I ask, glancing over at him in the dark car.  
He turns to me with a smirk. "I'm just trying to figure out what my present is."  
"Ha," I say sarcastically. "You'll never guess."  
"You wanna bet?"  
"That's dangerous territory, Frankie," I warn him with a chuckle.  
He turns completely toward me, pulling on his seatbelt.  
"If I guess it before we get home, you have to let me come on your face," he says, completely serious despite the grin he's wearing.  
"And if you don't?"  
I glance at him again and he narrows his eyes.  
"If I don't... I'll let you take me out to dinner at that God awful steak house you love so much."  
"Deal."  
"Deal!"  
He turns back to stare out the window with a smug look on his face. I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

We make the rounds at the party, greeting acquaintances and being introduced to new ones. All the while Frank stays tucked securely by my side, his hand wrapped around my arm.  
We say hello to the host of the party, Grant, and his current partner. The girl on his arm is moving in a way that suggests she's wearing a harness under her dress and jacket. Frank pinches me for looking and I pinch him back for pinching me. Grant hides a chuckle.

Three semi-entertaining hours later and we finally excuses ourselves. I hug Grant goodbye and pretend to not see Frank share a secret little grin with Grant's girl.  
Outside in the long driveway I push Frank against my car.  
"So?" I mutter against his ear. "Figured out your present yet?"  
"Uhm," he says, covering a breathy inhale when I encircle his wrists with my fingers. "Is it sex?"  
"What kind of a present would that be?" I ask, pushing my knee between his thighs.  
"A pretty awesome one?"  
I press a kiss to his neck. "Try again."  
"A pony?"  
"Maybe next year," I chuckle softly.  
He freezes and I pull away to stare as his eyes grow wide.  
"Is it a puppy? I swear to God, Gerard, if you got me a puppy I'm gonna flip out."  
"Oh fuck," I sigh. "I should've gotten you a puppy."  
"Aw," he laughs. "I just totally got my hopes up."  
I let my head fall onto his shoulder and I laugh with him.  
"Okay, no," I clarify. "It's not a puppy. Yet."  
"Fuck off, are you gonna get me a puppy?!"  
"We'll talk about it, keep guessing."  
"Um, a new car."  
"You're not really even trying, are you?"  
He chuckles. "I give up, I have no idea."  
"Yay, steakhouse," I cheer weakly.  
"Yuck."  
I kiss him gently on the lips. "Come on, let's go home."

He's fidgety on the ride and I have to order him to keep his hands to himself so we don't crash. Once inside though, he becomes still and silent. He's getting into his headspace without me even touching him or giving him an order.  
"Frankie, I want you to go strip then kneel beside the bed," I tell him.  
"Yes, sir," he mutters, turning immediately and heading for the bedroom.  
I listen and wait until I can't hear the shuffling of clothing anymore, then I enter the room. He's kneeling by my side of the bed, near the end and facing the far wall.  
I cross the room and bend down to unlock my safe, pulling out a small flat case.  
I study Frank's posture as I return to him. His head is dropping and his fingers are lax on his wrist behind his back. His toes aren't even curled and I know he's well and truly under.  
I stand before him and smile.  
"Frankie, I have something for you here."  
"My present, sir?" he asks softly, not looking up from the floor.  
"That's right." I go down on one knee before him and lift his chin up. "Would you like to open it?"  
"I really would, sir," he tells me.  
"Go ahead, then." I offer him the flat case and he takes a moment to find his hands. He opens the case slowly, then stares inside with wide eyes. He breathing picks up a notch.  
"Do you like it, Frankie?"  
His cheeks are stained scarlet when he answers with a breathy, "Yes, sir."  
"If it's alright with you, I'd like you to wear it," I say, reaching out to gently touch his face.  
"Yes, sir. I- I'd be honored."  
I lean forward a bit just to kiss him for a moment, then pull away to lift the thin collar out of its case.  
"It's not real leather," I assure him. "There's a lock on the back and I have the key, and right here there's an inscription with my name. Do you like it?"  
"I love it, sir," he smiles, eyes roving over the collar.  
"I'm going to put it on you now."  
I stand and set the case aside, circling around behind Frank and touching his neck.  
"You're going to look so good in this, Frankie," I tell him.  
He shivers as I slip the collar around his throat and snap the lock shut.  
"You're mine now, Frankie. For real," I whisper, setting my lips against the shell of his ear.  
"Always yours, sir," he mutters.  
"Mmm, but now everyone will know. When you're out buying groceries people will see this collar and know that you belong to someone. That you belong to me."  
The softest little moan slips between his lips and I grin.  
"Do you like that idea? Of everyone knowing that you're _owned?_ "  
"Yes, sir," he whines.  
"I have one more present for you," I tell him. "Come up and sit on the bed."  
I have to help him to his feet, since his legs have gone rubbery, and he sits at the end of the mattress. His cock is hard and straining and eyes are glassy.  
"Lay back baby, just relax."  
He collapses back onto the bed and sighs, leaving his hands spread palm up on the covers. I smirk and get to my knees, sucking his cock into my mouth.  
"Oh," he moans, almost inaudible.  
I pull off until my lips are wrapped around the head and then just stroke my tongue back and forth for a moment. Frank's panting now, I can see his slim chest heaving. When I taste bitterness I sink back down, sucking and swallowing, listening to his gasps.  
"Sir," he croaks.  
I hum around his cock, holding back a grin.  
"Gee." I can barely hear him this time, his voice is so weak. "App- apple-" he gasps.  
I pull off and am immediately on the bed, hovering over him, touching his face.  
"Baby? Frank?" I ask, worried.  
His eyes are clamped shut and his lungs are working hard. "Can't..." _gasp._ "Breathe..." _gasp._  
The collar is loose enough for me to slide two fingers between it and Frank's throat. Regardless, I'm instantly pulling the key from my pocket to unlock the slim black band. I toss it away and gently set my hands on Frank's shoulders.  
"It's off baby. Shh, shh, you're okay. Breathe sweetie, slowly."  
"Can't- can't-"  
"Shh, like me. Breathe like me."  
I put my mouth against his cheek and inhale, wait a second, then exhale. Inhale, wait, exhale.  
It takes a few minutes before Frank can match it without the air catching in his throat. As soon as his chest stops heaving, the tears come.  
"Gee," he whimpers, throwing his arms up around my neck.  
"It's okay Frankie, you're alright. I'm not gonna put it back on you."  
"It was like a weight, right on my throat," he says.  
I help him sit up and wipe the tears off his cheeks. "Frankie, look at me," I whisper.  
He peers at me with big, watery eyes.  
"It's gone," I tell him. "I'll never ask you to wear it again, I promise."  
"I'm sorry," he mutters.  
"No, no. It's not your fault baby. Neither of us knew that would happen, but we're still learning your limits, right?"  
He nods.  
"So now we know better, and we can make sure that doesn't happen again. Okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Tired," he admits  
"You wanna take a shower and get ready for bed?" We've both gone soft, not even slightly aroused anymore.  
"Can we watch Nightmare Before Christmas?" he pouts.  
"Sure," I smile.

Frank falls asleep ten minutes into the movie with his head slumped on my shoulder, wet hair making my night shirt damp. I shut the movie off and gently carry him to bed, wrapping my arms around him once we're both under the covers.  
"Love you, Gee," he murmurs.  
"I love you too, Frankie," I tell him. "So much."


End file.
